


Ours

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: In which a baby interrupts some baby-making times. | "Lyall looked between his parents and started slamming his hands on the table making noises of delight at the sound. The things that entertain this kid. Maybe he spends too much time around Sirius, Emma almost giggled at the thought."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Ours

"ARRGH! Emma groaned loudly in pain as another contraction hit her. She clutched the bedsheet tightly waiting for it to pass. She was at St. Mungos with Remus nowhere to be seen.

Emma had been at the Burrow when her water broke one full week before her due date. Molly and Fleur had gathered to rush her to the hospital immediately. Fleur had gone back to notify Remus while Molly now bustled around her hospital room, propping up pillows and trying to help Emma.

That was two hours ago. Remus should have been here by now.

"That's lovely dear, your contractions are getting closer by the minute," Molly rambled in addition to some more unsolicited but well-intended labour advice. Emma was in too much pain to process and try anything she said.

"I'm here!" two men burst through the door. The taller man with sandy hair was dressed in his Auror robes while the other one with longer, darker curls still had on his Weasleys Wizard Wheezes shop apron.

Fleur had been unable to find Remus and had ended up cornering Sirius in the shop, who had then rushed off to find Remus and drag him away in the middle of a raid. It was times like these that Padfoot came in handy.

"Oh, Remus! Finally!" Molly exclaimed as he rushed over to his fiancée and checked in with her.

"How many minutes apart are you? How is she doing?" he asked hurried, grasping her hand and caressing it in an effort to soothe her. She screamed out in pain again when her next contraction hit, squeezing all the blood out of his hand. She then glared back at him silently daring him to complain.

Sirius stood at the door looking in dread. He didn't know whom to feel sorrier for.

Emma's eyes conveyed how much she hated him in the moment for putting her through this.

As if it didn't take two to tango.

"Another ten-fifteen minutes I believe. The healer should be back shortly to check on her. Now that I have you both together- the wedding. Do you want it in the orchard, or are you thinking backyard?" Molly asked.

"REMUS!" Emma shouted without responding to Molly. Remus stared back at her lost and shifted his gaze to his best mate.

"Right- on it!" Sirius jumped into action and and marched over to Molly before she could offer them wedding food options. Luckily, their healer (who was also a trained midwife) arrived on time. While she began prepping for the delivery Remus settled himself next to Emma on a stool, talking to her to distract her.

"Okay now when you feel another contraction coming I want you to push, okay?" healer McNally now sat between her legs, while she still held on to Remus. His hand was losing colour and all sense of touch but she didn't let go. More groans follow as she braced herself to follow instructions.

_Why had she said no to the stronger stuff?_ She cursed herself.

The mild pain tonic only went so far.

"Man, this baby better be worth it, right?" Sirius joked from where he stood. He was back, undecided whether he wanted to watch this or leave. Should he even? He had managed to get Molly on an errand for some ice chips for Emma. One of those muggle birthing things they were trying at St. Mungos.

"Out. Now," Emma said.

"Right then. Moony try not to faint," and with that Sirius was gone too.

Remus stared at her, feeling a little weak and scared. This was it.

"It will be fine. You can do this," he assured her minutes in as she paused, sweating beading down her forehead looking ready to all but give up.

"Bloody hell- You try pushing out a WATERMELON!" she yelled the last part out in agony with another push.

_How many pushes did it take?_ He wondered as he coaxed Emma on, telling her that she was doing a wonderful job.

"Never. Again. Celibacy. Live with it," he heard Emma sputter out the words between her pushes.

Minutes later a wail echoed through the room. Emma nudged him away to go bring over the baby. He got up shakily and walked over to where healer McNally was just finishing up cleaning their little one with a soft wet cloth while cooing.

He hesitated for a moment, looking uncertainly at Emma who nodded at him reassuringly. Anger forgotten, as she lay back, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and face. He carefully took the baby in his arms, tears running down his eyes now and held the swaddled bundle close savouring the moment.

"Lyall or Elizabeth?" she asked breaking his trance a few moments later. He looked at her with a wide smile and brought the baby over to her.

"Lyall," he said and handed over their son into her arms gently. Her vision blurred from tears of joy and Remus sat down next to her.

"Ours," she said looking at Remus. This was their family now.

"Ours," he agreed and leaned over to kiss her chastely on the lips once and then twice.

ϟ

"Emma?" Remus called out as he stepped into the cottage. He had seen her coat on the rack. He placed his own work files on the side table by the door along with his keys.

"In here," she called out. He followed her voice to the kitchen. "You're early," he stated in surprise, watching her stir the pot by hand.

"Finished work by four today. Picked him up from the daycare a little early," she said. She dipped a wooden spoon into the stew and tasted it.

He nodded but she didn't see. He quickly jogged upstairs to the nursery to find a ten-month-old Lyall napping soundly in his crib. His Quidditch chime was suspended above him magically. Fixing his blanket carefully and dropping a soft kiss on his son's forehead Remus headed back down.

She was standing in the kitchen adding the final touches to their dinner. Her hair was down in curls and she wore a knee-length dress under the apron. Even after a full workday, she managed to glow.

He was hungry.

"You didn't have to do this today," he said and walked over to her, his front almost pressing against her back and brought his hand up and move her hair to the right, over her shoulder.

She stopped momentarily when she felt his lips graze her nape teasingly.

"Fridays are my turn," he murmured.

He placed his hands on either side of her once she was done cooking and had put the pot lid back on. She was trapped between the kitchen counter now.

"Hmmm?" she hummed and leaned back in anticipation. This hadn't exactly been her plan for the evening. But she was liking where he was taking it.

"Let me return the favour," he offered bringing his face closer to her ear. She could feel his heat.

"Remus," she whispered as he brought his hand to the front and secure it around her waist. He kissed along her neck, down to her shoulder nipping and finally pressed forward. The tension between her legs grew and her stomach coiled as she felt him poking against her back.

"Remember what we talked about last week?" he asked and turned her to face him.

"Yes," she sighed. He grinned wolfishly at her answer and captured her lips hungrily. The familiar sweet taste of chocolate hit her as she delved in to take it all. She claimed his lips as much as he claimed hers. He lifted her on the counter breaking for a moment.

"But we're still years away from that," she added. Remus bunched up her dress a little for better access. She took this chance to unbutton his shirt and drag her hands down his lean chest. He then ground himself against her and she desperately reached for his pants.

There were only two ways they did this. Hurried and rough. Hands grasping to rip off clothes- many times not even, while they joined in a series of grunts and moans.

Or slow and sweet but tortuous- where he elicited nothing less than whimpers and pleas from her, all while turning her into a puddle of mess. There was nothing in between.

This was the former.

"Practice makes perfect, love," he tugged off her underwear. His fingers trailed the insides of her thighs, slowly inching closer to her sex while she sat there, eagerly spread out for him.

He hissed when her hands finally made contact with him, wrapping around him. She gently but firmly pulled him closer.

"So impatient," he said gruffly and removed her wrist, moving to align himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist.

He braced one hand against the counter, holding her with the other and was about to push in when a cry broke out.

"Fuck- I hoped he'd sleep for a little longer," Remus huffed stopping instantly. Emma sighed and rested her head on his chest, accepting that this was their life now.

"Good as well. I don't think I'd want to eat the chili after doing what we were about to right next to it," Emma said shaking her head in an ' _I can't believe we almost did that'_ manner _._

"I'll get him," Remus pulled back and zipped up his pants before heading to the nursery.

Emma straightened herself out and went to set the table and started clearing the kitchen. The ache between her legs hadn't been eased yet. Although, knowing Remus, she had a feeling that it would only make their night better. Now that he knew she would be hot and bothered.

Her eyes went to a picture that hung in the connected drawing-room. Remus and Emma stood, holding each other in their arms. Remus had been holding Emma's face as they kissed while she had her hands on his chest. It looked as if neither of them was going to let go anytime soon. And from her memories of that day, they hadn't. The image next to it depicted the same day but with them holding Lyall, who had been dressed in a little black tux.

Their wedding day a few months ago had been a small but hectic affair. A classic Molly Weasley production.

Remus hadn't let her leave the bed for a whole day after their wedding. They only made it out when she sternly had to remind him of how cross she would be if they missed out on their Italian wine tour now that she was free to drink again. That and the fact that they had to relieve Bill and Fleur from their babysitting duties.

Gurgles brought Emma's attention to the little man in Remus' arms who was reaching for his father's hair trying to pluck anything in sight. She smiled in adoration as he cooed making baby noises while rocking Lyall on his hips.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with him in your arms?" Emma gazed at them adoringly.

"Almost every week. We could always add a few more. We do still need to practice," he suggested playfully. Emma chuckled and they walked to the dining room. Summoning the high-chair, Remus placed their son in it.

Lyall looked between his parents and started slamming his hands on the table making noises of delight at the sound. _The things that entertain this kid. Maybe he spends too much time around Sirius_ , she almost giggled at the thought.

"Almost a year in- one would think we would be used to the interruption," she said.

"Once he's down tonight, there will be no interruptions for a few hours at least I can assure you."

"Why, Mr. Lupin, is that a threat?" she asked feigning horror.

He looked at her sitting across from him at the table with the Marauder glint that flashed in his eye.

"It's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please vote and review! I'm considering adding an extra chapter with a sexy Professor scene special.


End file.
